


To Stardom, With Love…

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Desire, Established Relationship, Kink, Love, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, m/m slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Thranduil came to Imladris to see his lover. While he watched him at his work of healing, he caused some distraction, making the healer work faster than usual… <b>evil grin</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	To Stardom, With Love…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Setare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Setare).



> Beta: Tena  
> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> A/N: Written for **Setare aka Esther** for her Birthday.

Imladris

King Thranduil came to Imladris to see his lover, Lord Elrond. He had not seen him in a long time and missed him terribly.

Lord Erestor noticed the king as he arrived, and welcomed him. But the king ignored him in search of his lover.

He could hear the advisor's calling after him, telling him Elrond’s whereabouts.

Thranduil nodded, and ran toward the house of healing.

He let himself inside, walked down the hall, and stopped when he noticed an open door and saw his lover as he worked.

He took a move forward, walked behind his lover, and nuzzled his neck.

"Thrandy? What are you doing here?” Elrond asked, as he could smell his lover’s scent as his neck was licked.

"I missed you, meleth-nin,” Thranduil moved his hands lower to the healer's body.

"I am working here, beloved; I need to heal the wounded elf,” Elrond said to him, and moaned as he could feel Thranduil's hands on his hidden cock.

Elrond's head move back upon the king's shoulder, moaning with pleasure as the heat and the touch had an affect him.

"Then do it, I am not going to disturb to you,” Thranduil remove his hand from the hidden cock, and slid them up his torso.

Elrond almost protested as Thranduil removed his hands from his cock, but he needed to work his mind on the unconscious elf in front of him, and get more herbs on him so his lover could make love with him in no time.

Elrond tried to turn around to take more herbs, only to face his lover who stepped away. Elrond returned to the wounded elf.

When Elrond turned back to the place he was, Thranduil allowed to himself to lick Elrond's ear as he finished bandaging the elf's wound arm. The king moved his hand touching his lover as he nibbled his ear.

Elrond found that he could not take it any more; he turned around and his lips found his lover's lips, as they kissed with passion, never letting go from the one another. Each of their hands exploring the other's body.

As they kissed, Thranduil pinned Elrond, naked, to the wall, kissing him passionately.

As the kiss broke, the healer gasped for air, and then started to work on his lover's body, removing his clothes. Elrond lowered his head to bite the king's brown nipple, he licked it, and then moved to the other nipple, and by the noise his lover was making, he knew that he would be the top one.

Thranduil purred as he lowered his head upon the healer's head, and started to lick his ear.

"I love you... meleth-nin...” Thranduil nibbled his ear, whispering to him.

Elrond continued to bite his lover's nipples, and rolled him back to the wall, continuing to seduce the king. He nibbled on the king’s stomach, and then licked all the way to his hard cock; he licked the head, and then took it all the way to the root. He sucked it hard, and then he let go, and suck it again, as his hand rubbed the pack.

Thranduil slumped to the cold ground with Elrond on the top of him, settling the wet length of his lover upon his tight hole, and started to ride him hard and fast. He touched his body, moving his head toward Thranduil, and mumbled his name, as the passion took over. 

"Elrond...” Thranduil cried his name, his hands moving toward Elrond's back, and then to his buttock, pulling him closer, never wanting to let him go.

"Meleth... harder...” Thranduil pleaded, almost penetrating him as he moved his raw finger through the crack of Elrond's buttocks.

Elrond did as he was told, feeling the new sensation as Thranduil moving his finger slowly to the heated hole, and started rubbing it slowly.

"Thrandy... I love you too...” Elrond cried as he felt his cock let out a release, and the white milky seed spread upon the king's body.

Elrond could felt his lover's cum inside of him. He pulled himself from him, and laid beside him.

"Happy... Birthday... Elrond...” Thranduil said as he gasped for air.

"Birthday?” Elrond asked, as he had forgotten about it.

"Aye, meleth...” Thranduil replied and grinned, “I guess it was a good surprise then?”

"The Best.” Elrond corrected him, and leant to kiss him.

**The End**


End file.
